conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Hetrea
Hetrea, also called The Floating City, is the capital city of the Empire of Hetrea and the empire's namesake. Hetrea is famous world wide for being the worlds only floating city. History Hetrea, the foundation that is, was constructed roughly around 1500 years before the founding of Morith and was originally designed as a floating citadel for military use. Built into the underside of the foundation of an utterly massive Arcane Cannon. Although the cannon no longer functions, or is even intact, scholars and mages estimate the cannon was capable of unleashing a blast large enough to create a crater three hundred yards wide; this of course is a rough estimate, the weapons true destructive power has been lost to the ages. Little is known about Hetrea's original use besides it's possible implementations. In 641 BM, during the fall of the Ancient Kingdom, Hetrea fell from the sky and landed in frozen lake Esbarea in the Stohrym Tundra. Much of the buildings foundation either submerged itself in the lake or was turned to rubble from the fall. Over time the foundation continued to sink into the bottom of the lake until, by 1274, only the very top of the citadel keep and the very edge of the foundation remained above the water. The Morithian's noted the existed of the ruins in the fourth century, but given the enormous difficulty of excavating in such an environment, the ruins were ignored for eight hundred years. In 1274, Esbarea lake was settled by the Zetriotas Order after being exiled from Morith and the Vehra. At first, the ruins were of little interest to the majority of the Zetrioans. However, during the Reunification Wars, the leaders of the order began to desperately search for a weapon to use against the armies of Morith. Several mages believed the ruins could be used as a weapon for the order. In 1283, they were proven right. After evacuating everyone from the settlement around Esbarea, the Zetrioans reactivated the Hetrean ruins and raised the fallen citadel. The process shattered the ice over the lake below, sending thousands of invading Morithian soldiers into the freezing waters while hundreds of Zetrioan mages and archers rained arrows and spells down on the army along the shoreline. This battle, known as the Esbarea, completly turned the war around in favor of the Zetrioans. In the years that followed the war, Hetrea grew. Although the land was poor for farming, except for a small window in the summer, Hetrea possessed considerable magical knoweldge thanks to discoveries made within the Hetrean foundation. They used this recovered knowledge to unfreeze the Esbarea and construct a large city both around the lake and atop the floating citadel. Overtime they expanded to the south and to the west, acquiring much needed farmland that allowed the city to flourish. Geography Hetrea consists of both the city around the Esbarea lake and the floating citadel above. The foundation is easily the most well known feature of the city. The foundation itself is perfectly circular, with eight massive arcane cannons mounted every forty-five degrees around the structure. Dozens of bridges and hundreds of cables, which move magical energy into the city below, connect the floating citadel to the city below. Although rope bridges do connect the foundation to the ground, most transportation between the floating and ground areas are done with either teleportation circles or magical lifts, with lifts being more common. In the valley below, the city naturally flows with the land away from the lake. The city is then surrounded by high walls. Districts Economy Demographics Transportation Hetrea's primarily link to the outside world is via airships, which ferry passengers to and from the foundation. Additionally, teleportation circles serve as a means of travel both within the city and to Rune. Culture Category:Estreoth Category:Settlements